Wrong Love
by Brittanaloverforeverandalways
Summary: Santana is the wealthiest drug dealer and player in the business. But when she meets Brittany will she change G!P Santana
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Love

Santana was one of the most wealthest drug dealer alive. She also didnt hide the fact tha she had a dick. She wasnt afraid to show it. The girls she had sex with was always girls that used her for her dick and money but she didnt care. Her best frend Puck was always there for teaching her what to do in the business. Santana and Puck was getting ready for a party. Santana was wearing a wife beater and some baggy jeans and Puck was wearing a t-shirt and some blue jeans.

"I guess your thinking you getting laid tonight?"Puck asked with a smirk.

"I always get laid"Santana said putting on her jacket. "But i feel really lucky tonight. I might meet the love of my life"she said laughing at her joke.

"Your suck an ass, I'm so happy i have Quinn"Puck said. Quinn is Puck's girlfriend of 3 years. He loved her to death he would do anythng.

"Whatever lets get out of here so i can fuck a hot bitch tonight"Santana smirked.

************************************************** *****************************************20 mins later they were standing in front of their "Boss" house, Finn Hudson. He was the leader of their gang too.

"Whats up man"Santana reached out her hand to headshake Finn. "Any hot bitches in their for me?"

"Your such a pimp. You know Ashley is in there"giving Santana a stern look. Ashley was Santanas ex.

"Maybe she will give me some" she said with a wink walking in the was looking around to look for some chicks. Then her eyes fell on a tall, blonde' blue-eyed girl dancing in the middle of the floor by herself. So Santana gets her a drink from the kitchen then she made her way to the dance floor. When she made her way to the blonde she started to grind into the blonde. The blonde turned around and looked at her and smiled then turned back Santana keep grinding int the blonde and finally asked "Whats your name beautiful?".

"Brittany yours?"the blonde asked looking in Santanas eyes.

"Santana you want to talk somewhere private?"Santana asked and the blonde gave here a nod. She grabbed Brittanys hand and took her up stairs."So tell me about yourself Miss Brittany"sitting on the bed.

"Im 19, and i love to dance and i'm kinda of nervous"Brittany said move her hand on Brittany cheek.

"Why is that beautiful?"she asked.

"Because i know who you are and what you do to girls in rooms" Brittany said while moving away from Santana. "Im not a one night stand and i cant do this" Santana looked at her like she was crazy.

"Then why did you agree to come up here with me?" Santana asked

"I thought you were ...different i dont know. im being stupid."she said with crinkle nose looking down at her feet.

"Hey your not stupid. im sorry i just thought you were just another girl.."

"Im leaving Santana thanks for this"Brittany said getting up about to got up too to grab her hand

"brittany wait can i at least get your number"Santana asked with a smile.

"yes"she grabbed a sheet of paper from her purse and write her number down and gave it to her."please call me or text me"Then she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER

Santana woke up in her one night stand bed. She thinks her name was Shelia or Lisa. Santana got up in put back on her boxers and lit up a blunt looking at the Shelia or mysterious girl woke up and looked at Santana "Are you smoking in my house. Awe Hell no"

"Beautiful I'm sorry I'll put it out" Santana said putting the blunt out. Then she looked back at the blonde blue eyed girl and said" I have to go handle some business okay I'll text you later babe" she leaned in to peck the girls lips. She then got up put on her pants and her black t-shirt. She put her phone in her pocket and made it toward the door. Getting in her car she turned on the radio and lit up the same blunt she had from before. She knew she could not get caught because she had cops on her side.

At soon as she got home she went into her exercise room and start woking out. When she was done she looked at her 6 pack and smiled. She worked hard to get those abs. She got her phone fom her night stand to start planning for tonight. She dialed in Brittany. She sent her a text :Hey beautiful its Santana-Sex,Money,Weed.

You decided to text me...-Taken 4/20/13

So your ! I missded my chance.-Sex,Money,Weed.

Yes you he would'nt be happy if he knew you were texting me-Taken 4/20/13

Santana read over the text message until she finally typed: Who is this mysterious guy beautiful?-Sex,Money,Weed.

Finn Hudson... i have to go-Taken 4/20/13

Santana could not believe she was dating Finn is a douche bag. I guess that what she was pissed Finn did this to her,he knew she was trying to get into Brittany's as she was about to call Shelia or Lisa her phone buzzed. She looked at her phone to see its a text message from Finn:Hey i need you and Puck to meet me at my house. I got some good news and some bad news and i got a job coming in-The Boss Man.

Santana read the message and put her phone back on the night stand. She put on her white t-shirt and some new jeans that she bought 2 days ago and grabbed her phone put it in her pocket and headed out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000010 Minutes later she was in front of Finn's house she knocked on the door. And unexpected person open the door Brittany.

"Oh hey Santana"Brittany said. Santana noticed that she had on sun glasses. Weird.

""Hi beautiful"Santana said looking at something shiny on Brittany's hand. Engagement Ring."Is that an engagement ring?"she asked curious.

"oh yea it is"Brittany said sadly."Are you going to ome in its kind of hot outside"

"Yea sorry"Santana said making her way inside."So umm where's Finn?"

"Oh he's in the kitchen"Brittany said closing the front prepared herself because is about to be a long night


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Santana lit herself a blunt and made her way into the kitchen. She sat down on a stool and asked Finn"I see you about to make Beautiful wifey?" She turned to look at him

"First i need for you to stop calling her beautiful.I dont like the idea of you texting her too thats not cool because shes my girl. And yes shes going to be a Hudson" He said in a stern voice and as soon he said that Brittany made her way into the gave her a foreful kiss on the lips and whisper something on her Brittany left in a hurry.

"Man i'm sorry I did'nt know she was your until after she told me and how long have you guys known each other to be getting married?"Santana asked

"That's none of your business man come onwere buddies we should'nt bbe worried about hoes"Finn said. Shegave him a weird look like did he really call the girl he is about to marry a hoe.

"Man I don't think you should call her a hoe if your about to marry her"Santana said in a irratably before Finn could respond Brittany came back.

"Babe here you go"She handed him a was wondering why Brittany had on sun glasses grabbed the bag and told Santana he would be back then he she stared at Brittany.

"Beautiful why do you have those glasses on? I can't see your beautiful face"Santana asked with a smile.

"Finn told me stop calling me beautiful it gets me in trouble"She answered in a sad stood there for a moment trying to figure out what she meant by that.

"Hey Brittany I need for you to go with Santana to go to Puck's house"Finn said coming back into the room. Santana looked at him weird.

"Sure babe"Brittany said making her way to the front door in a got up from her stooland start making her way towards the dorr until Finn grabbed.

"Can you keep her out for a good couple hours"he said. Santana nodded before leaving.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana made to her and lit up another looked at Brittany. She looked like she was scared to do anything"Whats wrong beautiful?And please take off those glasses I want to see your eyes."Santana looked at Brittany to see if she was going to do what she told her took her glasses but turned to look out of the window so Santana could'nt look at her."Please look at me "Brittany turned to look at her. Santana almost crashed into another car when she saw the shiny on Brittany's eye."What the hell happened?Who did this to you?Wait..was it Finn?" Brittany did not answer shelooked out the did'nt want to ask again but she was'nt done talking about it. She was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Please review or PM and thanks to all the new followers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Santana pulled up to Puck's apartment she locked all the doors so she can get to why Brittany has a black looks at Britt and ask "What happened?"

"He hit me"Brittany muttered under her breath then she looked out the window putting her glasses back on.

"Why the hell would he do that?"San says very angry now wanting to kill someone. Who would want to hit Brittany she's so innocent and sweet. "I want the whole fucking story"

"We started dating the a week ago ummm the day after the party and he was so sweet and nice. Then two night ago he asked me to move in and said yes. He's moving pretty fast for me but I thought it was just him being nice. Then yesterday he told me to clean the house before he got home because he was having guest over but I forgot and got distracted. So when came home he got real angry and I tried to calm him down but he just punch me but right after he did it he apologize and told me he loved me then he proposed."She tells San and she can hear the sadness in her voice.

"You let him do this to you. You deserve so much better then that asshole. I know I work for the bastard."She looks at Brittany and clears her throat. "I'm sorry Britt that you have to deal with that. Let me make it up to you. Ummm how about you spend the night at my house tonight. He told me to keep you out for a couple of hours"

"I know what your trying to do and I'm not falling for it Santana. Your just as much of an asshole as him. You break girls heart like you just texted me today. I can take care of myself"She says looking out of the window.

Santana put the key back in the ignition and said "Fuck Puck I'll come back later were going to my house"she said pulling off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Santana pulled into her and Brittany got out of the made there way into San's home.

"You know you deserve better. I could give you that I can change for you beautiful"Santana says litting up a joint. "I know you probably don't believe me because you think I'm trying to get in your pants. But I'm not there...there is something about you I can' explain but I really like you Brittany but let me help you"she took a puff of her joint and looked at Brittany then she put it the next thing she knew Brittany launched forward and kissed passionately for the las 5 minutes until clothes were coming off.

"I should't be doing this"Britt moans into Santana's put her finger over her mouth before placing her hard cock inside of the blonde."Jeez San you..ourr soooo big"

"You love this big cock Britt don't you? aww shit your so fucking tight" After a couple more thrusts they finally fell back on the started to pop in Santana's mind."What does this mean Britt?"She asks. When she don't get an answer she gets up on put on her boxers and a t-shirt then shut her bedroom door leaving a shocked Brittany on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Santana stood in her kitchen thinking about how Brittany couldn't answer the question. She was really going to be a one woman girl for her and this the shi she grabbed her cellphone and called Finn.

"Whats up Lezbro? Hows the wifey?"

"Umm she ok. i got to ask you something man"

"Spit it out. I was kinda in a middle of something" Finn says. Then she hears a lady voice in the hell she know he ain't cheating already.

"Man why you marrying Brittany?"

"What kinda fucking quesion is that? Because she is fucking hot hey can she stay at your house tonight umm i got some business to take care of. Oh and you can do whatever you want to her man you know the Drake song. But forreal. Dueces man."

Then he hangs up Santana cant believe what she just heard. she slammed her phone down on the table and walked to her bedroom. She sees Brittany in the mirror looking at herself."I talked to your loving soon to be husband he wants you to spend the night here because he's probably sleeping around on you but you know thats the shit you like a guy that beats on you and cheat right?"Santana was angry.

"Please lets talk San..I got to tell you something"

"What?"

"I really like you San but I can just break it off with Finn. He's a nice guy and I don't want to break his heart."

Santana looked at Brittany and she could see the fear in her eyes."Let me treat you right beautiful he doesn't deserve you. I would give you the world let me show him how to treat a beautiful girl like you the world." Santana looks at Brit for a response but all se gets is Brittany laying on her bed. So she got on her bed as well and laid down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Santana woke up to the sound of her cellphone.

"Hello"

"Hey babe its Shelia I was wondering if you want to hang with me tonight"

"Hold on. Babe you want me to give some of this dick tonight because babe i can't but i can do something else for you beautiful"

"What's that baby?"

"I can tell that you are wet right aren't you how about you finger yourself well i jack off"

Santana didn't hear what Shelia said because Brittany was waking up. So she hung up.

"This is why I want take a chance on you because you are a player"Brittany mumbled

"I'm tired of this shit brit i was going to change for your ass"

TBC...


End file.
